


Pegging 101 With Mistress Carter

by babydraco



Series: Wildest Dreams [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Bucky, Consensual Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Steve Rogers, Femdom, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Pegging, Rule 63, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers wants to share her young lover with her mentor.When Bucky acts out, it gives them all the perfect chance to try something new. A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2782154/chapters/6314756">this</a> story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky couldn't _help it_ , was the thing. Those obnoxious drunks shouldn't have said that. They _shouldn't have said it_. They deserved to get whaled on. He was still seeing red when Steve's friend Miss Carter yanked him out the door before the M.Ps showed up. Miss Carter grabbed his ear hard, and dragged him over to a phone booth, where she let go of him long enough to drop in some change and speak to the operator. Then-  


“Steve. It's Peggy. I just had to pull Private Barnes out of a bar fight. Do I have permission to discipline him? Yes? You want me to give him a damn good hiding and his safeword is “airplane? I'll deal with him, yes, I remember where you keep the spare key, and then swing round to pick you up and we'll finish him off together.” She hung up and turned to Bucky. “You. I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless it's your safeword.”  


Miss Carter drove back towards the small apartment Steve shared with Bucky. Bucky was too knotted up with shame and anxiety to force words out. At the apartment, Miss Carter made him sit on the closed toilet seat while she dabbed at his cuts with disinfectant. It stung badly but it didn't hurt any worse than getting punched had.  


  
"Fuck! That _hurts_ ," he said anyway, just to be a brat because why should he make it easy on her?

“Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap. Steve is very disappointed in you,” she lectured, slapping the bandage on a little too roughly.“Your behavior doesn't just reflect badly on you, and the US Army, it makes your dominant look bad. Colonel Phillips arranged for you to meet hoping she'd be able to make you behave. You're hurting her reputation.”  


“Look, I'm sorry,” Bucky muttered. She didn't have to bring up the part where Steve had only pursued him because someone who outranked her had strongly suggested it. She didn't have to remind him it wasn't a love match. Even if he and the Captain were really good in bed together and she was everything he dreamed of, he was also an _assignment_. “I don't know what else to-”  


“ _Did I say you could talk?_ ;” she snapped, a dangerous undercurrent in her voice.“Apologize to her, not me.” Miss Carter grabbed Steve's hairbrush off the counter and marched him into the living room, one surprisingly strong hand gripping his bicep. Bucky was proud of how well he kept quiet and took it like a real man.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
“Did he um did he cry?” Steve asked as Peggy drove along.  
  
“No, he was quite stoic. Only a bit of sniffling, and I used your pantene hairbrush. Is he normally a cryer?”  
  
“Well,” Steve said. “When I have to punish him, there are always tears. Sometimes when we're just playing, too. I know some of that's emotional. We're a new couple, it's scary...but I don't know if I like making him cry. ”  
  
“It's hard, for a natural submissive,”Peggy said. “When they finally achieve their first real bond, the first person who understands them and their needs on an almost metaphysical level. He feels like he's meeting his own personal goddess. It can be overwhelming, especially for someone so young. Tears can be a relief for a boy who thinks he needs to be tough. But not all dominants are sadistic and that's also alright.”  
  
Steve flushed.  
  
“I'm not a hardcore sadist, I just hurt people more than I mean to. I broke the cane. I was practicing with it _by myself_ and it snapped. Not very goddesslike.”  
  
“You need to remember, although you're the woman and he's the man, you're one of the strongest people alive, and he isn't,”Peggy said. “ Why not avoid using implements for now? Or choose ones that are small, and light, that offer better control. I have some cream, it helps with the pain after, it's in my purse now, but you're definitely not one of those women who can't spank hard with her own palm so try scaling it back. Unless it turns out he wants the maximum pain after all. Now, the rest of our plans for tonight, are we considering that a punishment as well?”  
  
“I don't punish him that way,” Steve said. “I don't want to teach him that there's anything shameful about playing catcher. I _love_ having him inside me, it doesn't suddenly put him in charge.”  
  
“What a lovely, healthy attitude,” Peggy said, with a tiny, satisfied smile. She turned the corner onto Steve and Bucky's street.  
  
“One more thing. He's circumcised, and I think he's embarrassed about that so don't call attention to it. You know, I've _never seen one of those before_?” Steve blushed at Peggy's indulgent laugh.  
  
“Is he Jewish?”  
  
“I'm not sure,” Steve mused. “He's weird about his past, he doesn't tell me much unless it relates to our dynamic. I haven't noticed him keeping strict kosher, lots of people don't like bacon.”  
  
“Yes,” Peggy said. “Bacon avoidance is very popular among people who have no reason to avoid it.”  
  
“No need to get sarcastic,” Steve said. “It's like pulling teeth, getting him to let me take care of him or talk about his feelings.”  
  
“Perhaps in the future you'd like to try ageplay?” Peggy suggested. “It is just a suggestion, but he might benefit from it.”  
  
“What? Diapers and -I'm not interested in that,” Steve said sceptically. “if I wanted a baby I'd have one.”  
  
“It's a wide category, a spectrum,” Peggy said. “He's been forced to live a grown man's life, his childhood ripped away too early. I'm not suggesting that you take him back to a toddler but that you merely give him periodic chances to be a kid.”  
  
“I-I wanted to do that for him, I didn't know how,”Steve admitted. “He's a good boy, he just doesn't believe that. And I think that's because the adults in his life ask too much from him.”  
  
“Let him be silly. Play baseball with him. Give him a bath. Make one of his favorite foods from childhood, if you can ever get him to tell you what it is. After a rough session, give him something soft to hug.” Peggy grinned and poked Steve on the arm. “Buy him one of your comics.”  
  
“Don't start with that, Peggy.”  
  
“He'll need to know eventually.”  
Steve called out for Bucky when they stepped in the apartment.  
  
“In the bedroom!” he called back. Peggy followed Steve down the hall to the bedroom she and Bucky shared. He stood with his nose in the corner, trousers around his ankles, the edges of his bright red ass visible beneath his army issue briefs. From tough soldier to bad little boy in two seconds.  
  
“I actually didn't tell him to do this,” Peggy murmured, surprised and pleased.  
  
“He may be naughty but he catches on quick,” Steve said. She dropped onto the bed. “Come here, Bucky. Take your pants off first, I don't want you to trip. Actually, take off everything, you won't need clothes tonight.” He stepped out of his pants quickly, with a warning look from Steve he remembered to neatly fold them and place them on a chair. He only blushed a little at the presence of another woman and he followed it with a mischievous wink. The bandage on his forehead made him look like either a rakish adventurer or an adorable urchin. He came to her, snuggled against her and nuzzled, a gesture she'd learned to interpret meant he wanted reassurance that she was over being mad at him.  
  
“You came back.”  
  
“Did you think we wouldn't?” Steve asked. “Is that a hard limit for you? Being left alone?”  
  
“I guess,” he said, shrugging. But his eyes were red rimmed and his voice was hoarse, unlikely it was from the pain.  
  
“Bucky, can I touch you?” Peggy asked. When he nodded, Peggy slipped in behind him, taking out a jar of skin cream she'd brought and gently smoothing lotion into his hot, sore skin. Steve dabbed at the wetness in his eyes with her handkerchief. He looked dazed, cuddled naked between two older women still in their uniforms. He was vulnerable, they weren't, it was a powerful feeling for Steve.  
  
“It won't happen again,”Steve said. "I was angry about you getting into a fight but I'll never punish you with your hard limits. Me and Miss Carter are gonna help you feel better now.” Bucky perked up everywhere at the notion. Steve couldn't help giving his cock a little loving pat.  
“We're going to change our clothes,” Peggy said. “I'd like you to go to the bathroom if you need to, and shower. Clean yourself thoroughly.”Peggy cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look up. “I mean _thoroughly_ , understood?”  


“Yes'm.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky was glad neither of the women had made fun of him for his stupid fear that they were never coming back. He hadn't realized it would affect him so much, and he was embarrassed at his panic attack. But Miss Carter was a good domme. She'd made Bucky feel safe and cared about even while she was teaching him respect with a hairbrush. He bit his lip and rubbed at the marks she'd left while his other hand crept down to stroke himself. He needed to thank her, come up with some way to please both women, _aside from the obvious fun they were about to have_. Now that he was in a grownup relationship, he was starting to understand what was so satisfying about being of service. Bucky vowed to do a better job of being an asset to Steve, not a burden. 

He'd been in the shower long enough, he was clean and he was wasting the hot water. Bucky dried himself off before wandering back to the bedroom. They were waiting for him. Mistress (Captain at work, Steve when they were just doing normal things, Mistress at times like this) wore a white satin corset with blue ribbon trim, her ample, pale breasts held up firm and high The corset enhanced her already tapered waist, a thin strip of skin showed between the edge of the corset and her matching panties. The straps of a garter belt stretched across her muscular thighs, holding up a pair of lace trimmed white stockings. When she stood, the high heels she was wearing made her loom over him. Her arms were encased in a pair of elbow length satin gloves. Miss Carter wore a similar outfit, only hers was in black. He'd never seen quite so much of Miss Carter before, she was beautiful like that. He hated to tear his eyes away from a dream come true but his gaze strayed towards the big jar of Vaseline and the other objects on the bed. Well, he'd agreed to this and he didn't back down from stuff. He'd been with men that way, gotten fucked by them, it wasn't that scary. 

“Kiss me, Bucky,” Mistress said. She held out her hand and he went to her, they locked in a passionate kiss. He felt Miss Carter's hand squeeze his right ass cheek and his burgeoning erection brushed Mistress's thigh. 

“Someone's excited,” Miss Carter purred. 

“Yes,” Bucky groaned. Between the lingering pain of his punishment and the excitement that hurt almost as much, he was dizzy. Miss Carter walked around behind him, pressing her body against his, sandwiching Bucky between them. 

“And I enjoyed my encounter with your lovely arse today,” she said, slipping a gloved finger between his cheeks. He shivered. “Your Mistress doesn't want anyone else fucking you except her. But I'm allowed to sample.” She pushed his cheeks apart just slightly, to access his most private place, and rub that satin covered finger over his hole. Mistress stroked down the front of his body, and played with his cock while Miss Carter continued to rub. Bucky tilted his head up for kisses from Mistress and she obliged. It was sensation overload, he heard himself whimpering, but they pulled away just as he started to leak pre cum. 

“Unbuckle our shoes,please,” Mistress said. Bucky obeyed, carefully helping both women out of their high heels. He kissed their stocking feet, each one and he felt Mistress pat his hair, pleased. 

“Bed,” Miss Carter ordered indulgently.

“Yes, _ma'am_ ,” he said with a grin.

Bucky posed on his hands and knees on the bed, basking in their hungry stares.

“Let him lick your fingers,” Miss Carter said. “Get them nice and wet, Bucky.” He pulled Mistress's glove off with his teeth and sucked on the fingers she placed in his mouth, doing his best to follow instructions. Mistress ran her other hand through his hair. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Miss Carter spreading Vaseline on a medium sized wooden dildo. It was smooth, painted with a black lacquer and had an angled, flat tip. “Work him open, Steve.”

As Mistress breached his body with first one long finger, then two, Miss Carter climbed on the bed in front of him. The v where her thighs met was directly in front of his face and he could smell her soap, sweat and arousal. 

“Steve, why don't you put on the harness while Bucky gives me some attention,” Miss Carter said. It wasn't a request for either of them. She turned around, and gripping the headboard, she smiled down at Bucky. “Lower my knickers and finish your chores, boy.”

Miss Carter had a great curvy ass, and her wet pink slit was one of the prettiest he'd ever seen. He complied, slow and careful at first, he needed to adjust to Mistress pushing into him from behind. It only hurt a little, he felt full and pleasantly stretched.

"There's a spot," Miss Carter panted. "Inside him, it'll drive him crazy, Steve. Oh-oh-the boy knows what a clit is, what a-ah-helpful boy."

Mistress's gentle thrusting started to hit something inside him, he'd never known what it was called but it was _good_. He was spurred on to please Miss Carter, eating her out hard, like a starving man, he knew he was doing well when she started to cry out and toss her hair. She came down from her orgasm with a long, shuddering sigh, took a few seconds to rest with his face buried in her wetness. Miss Carter turned back around and slipped underneath him as Mistress pulled him onto his knees, barely pausing in her thrusting, grabbing his hips roughly. He couldn't see it but he thought Miss Carter was helping Mistress get off with her fingers, Mistress was panting and moaning too. He felt Miss Carter's mouth on him, licking and sucking, so hot and wet, playing with his exposed,sensitive tip, wringing pleasure out of him. He knew he was babbling something but he couldn't hear it or focus on it. He was coming, and he could hear Mistress making high pitched cries behind him.

It was hazy, after, he remembered cleaning each other up, and snuggling in bed together. Later, he got up and fetched drinks for them without being asked, even though walking hurt. Mistress kissed him and called him a good boy.

************************************************************************************************  
Steve flipped the last of the potato pancakes, using the spatula to transfer them to a serving platter. It had been her mother's platter, this was the first time she'd ever had a chance to use it. She'd never thrown a party, or had many guests over, or ever been a particularly good cook. She'd never been good at the traditional nurturing skills, but Bucky made her want to try, no one else was going to look out for him. After putting the platter on her kitchen table (already set with two plates and a lit candle) Steve took her apron off and put it away. She smoothed her hair, smoothed her blue cotton dress, turned around and smiled as Bucky blew into the house in his usual cloud of teenage energy. Bucky paused, confused, then saw the dinner arrangements.  


“I tried,” Steve said. “I didn't have enough rations to make a birthday cake but we have plenty of potatoes. The library actually had a book on traditional meals-” but Bucky's whole face was lit up. 

“Awww yes!” he said, beaming excitedly, “my mom used to make these!” Then his voice softened. “She died when I was a kid. My dad didn't want-to remember that she was...He didn't have time for _latkes_.” 

Steve placed a china ramekin of sour cream on the table between their plates and took her seat. She poured a glass of wine for each of them. 

“I lost my mom too. When I was about your age. She was from Ireland and she worked as a nurse. I'd like to hear more about yours,” Steve said softly. “What's your favorite memory?” She watched him adoringly as he ate and began to open up and talk

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky agreed to a potential future threesome with Peggy in the previous fic. All the other negotiation also took place in that fic. 
> 
> Bucky and Steve are *mostly* based on their 616 war time era versions, not on their movie counterparts. Except when they somehow aren't. I do what I want.
> 
> 1940s sex toys were scary.
> 
> Have some [cute art of femSteve](http://temariart.tumblr.com/tagged/stephanie-rogers)


End file.
